


It's Always Bad to Disobey a Direct Order

by RiaVicto



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Dominant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Play, Submission, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaVicto/pseuds/RiaVicto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Briggs is a Dom but its Mike's idea/ Mike is teaching Briggs he ropes.</p></blockquote>





	It's Always Bad to Disobey a Direct Order

He couldn't see anything. Face down on his bed - always his bed, it was a power play and he knew it. _Look at me dominating you on your own turf. In your own space. In your own bed. Look at you weak man, and me the Kin_ _g_ \- Mike's arms spread out wide, bare-ass naked. He knew Briggs was still in the room, he could hear him. Or rather he could hear his unbuckled belt rattling as he moved.

The bed dips and he hears the springs yield under the weight of a knee. Briggs' hands are on him, working their way up his legs. Mike sucks in a suspenseful breath. He can feel Briggs' weight on him, his breath on the back of his neck, his lips on his shoulders, his back, working their way back down. Mike grabs a fistful of the sheets under him.

Briggs' gets to his ass. And takes his time. A hand on each cheek, he's all tongues and lips. He takes a deep breath and bites down on one cheek.

Mike grunts through gritted teeth and thrusts into the bed. He's so painfully hard.

"Calm down, baby," Briggs croons, barely taking his lips away from his skin.

"I-"

"Shh," Briggs pulls himself away, Mike groans at the lack of him. He wants to lift himself off the bed, to turn to see Briggs. But he knows that would be a bad idea. Its always bad to disobey a direct order. _Get yourself upstairs. I want you naked, face down and waiting._

He hears Briggs take his belt off and throw it. It lands next to Mike on the bed. He shivers at the memory.

More indistinguishable sounds of clothes being removed. He can only imagine Briggs is naked too now. He hears him make his way to the dresser.

The bed dips again and then - _smack_ \- Briggs brings his hand down, hard, onto Mike's ass. Mike calls out and bites down on the bedding. Grunting as the pain ebbs.

"Shh," Briggs rubs, kneading circles on the now reddening hand mark. Before bringing it down again in the same place.

"Fuck!"

Briggs grabs Mike's face in one hand, "I will not tell you again. Be quiet."

Massaging the burning cheek, Briggs leans down and leaves light kisses over the other before gripping hard and biting. The mixture of pleasure and pain was making Mike's head spin. It hurt so much but he was harder than he'd ever been in his life.

He felt Briggs' hands dip under his hips and lift him, spreading his legs. A large, firm hand is placed on the small of his back. Mike gasps as he feels the cold, unmistakable feeling of the lube. Briggs slides two fingers up and then down. Mike's thoroughly neglected cock twitches. The temptation to grab it is almost overwhelming.

His arms are still spread wide and his face is uncomfortably pressed into the bed, the weight of his body aching his neck.

Briggs leans over as if he heard him and starts kissing his cheek. A quick nip to the ear that makes Mike hiss.

"Are you ready, baby?" He whispers in his ear. Mike nods. "What was that?" Briggs' fingers are hovering in place, gently circling.

"Yes," Mike whispers meekly.

"Yes what?" He can hear Briggs' grin in his words.

"Yes I'm ready. Please-" Mike's hips buck back unconsciously into Briggs' hand.

"Please what?"

"Oh God just do it, please!" He hates and loves that Briggs has managed to make him beg for it.

Briggs yields and dips his fingers into him. _Fuck_! In and out, all too briefly.

"Please," Mike whimpers. Briggs' hands are back on him, on either hip, adjusting his position. _Oh God_. He hits him again and immediately thrusts his fingers back in, kissing his back. Mike's eyes roll back in his head, he prays Briggs doesn't see, he doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. The pain in his ass cheek is nothing compared to the pain on his throbbing cock.

Then once again Briggs is gone, but this time not for long. He can feel Briggs kneeling up, tugging at himself and without warning he's slamming into him. It's all Mike can do to not cry out. Briggs thrusts into him a few more times before he finds that sweet spot and then there is no pain, he's all pleasure and he can't breathe. And he is so hard and he needs to - _fuck_!

Then it stops. _No_. Mike blinks and shakes the fog out of his brain. But before he can gather his senses Briggs has flipped him over. Mike is on his back, his legs are spread and Briggs is on him. Then he can taste him, Briggs is everywhere, his lips, his tongue _God he tastes good. No!_ He can feel Briggs pulling at himself, slowly, teasing himself. Without thinking Mike's hands fly to Briggs' shoulders pushing him down. Surprisingly Briggs moves. Kissing all the way.

Mike cries out when Briggs mercifully takes him into his mouth. He almost comes straight away. Briggs moves his tongue up the length of him and he pumps and sucks and kisses.

"I'm... I'm-" Mike gasps.

"Not yet," Briggs says, moving up to Mike's mouth. He can taste himself on his lips. Briggs snakes his hand up Mikes chest and rests it at the base of his throat. He grins as he meets Mike's eyes and enters him. His grip tightens slightly and Mike loses control and comes onto his own stomach. 

Mike throws his head back and digs his fingers into Briggs as he rides this wave. 

Briggs thrusts into him. Once more. Twice. Mike feels him pulse inside of him. With his own orgasm fading, Briggs pummels him again and again before groaning as he releases himself inside him.

Briggs collapses onto Mike, their bodies heaving and sweating. Briggs nuzzles Mike's neck and kisses him deeply on the mouth.

"Fuck that was good," he says rolling onto his back.

Mike moves onto his side to watch Briggs breathing slow, "You can hit me harder if you want." 

"What?"

"And you're not supposed to just let me finish."

"Go easy on me, I'm still new to this." 

"OK," Mike says smiling. "Just opening the conversation up about boundaries." He watches Briggs' contended smile and has an idea. "How about next time I'm the dom and I'll show you how it's done?" Mike said, running a finger in small circles across Briggs' chest.

"Whatever you want, baby, whatever you want," he pulls Mike onto his chest and closes his eyes. Spent. "You're not going to hit me that hard though are you? That looks painful."

Mike rolls his eyes, "Are you telling me that Special Agent Paul Briggs can't take a little bit of slap and tickle?"

"Shut up."

 

***

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Briggs is a Dom but its Mike's idea/ Mike is teaching Briggs he ropes.


End file.
